The purpose of this investigation is to determine whether the continuous administration of FemHRT (CI-376) [1 mg norethindrone acetate (NA)/10 ug ethinyl estradiol (EE)] is an effective treatment for the symptoms associated with perimenopause. Currently, low-dose oral contraceptive (OCs) are prescribed to alleviate the symptoms of perimenopause. However, we hypothesize that the use of hormone replacement therapy (HRT), specifically FemHRT (CI-376), will also improve cycle control and provide symptom relief but at a lower estrogen exposure than oral contraceptives.